Commuting (travel)
Commuting is the process of travelling between a place of residence and a place of work. Students who are enrolled at a college or university but who live off-campus are also typically referred to as commuters; institutions that have few dormitories are called commuter schools in the United States. Commuting is largely a phenomenon of industrialised societies, where access to modern modes of travel such as automobile, trains, buses and bicycles has enabled people to live far from their workplace. Commuters, however, do not necessarily live far from their workplace by choice, but may be forced to do so by the high cost of housing in city centres. Prior to the 19th century most workers lived less than an hour's walking distance from their workplace. Modern commuting usually refers to people travelling, usually daily, to workplaces beyond their own towns, cities and villages.In US commuting chore is becoming more demanding.(In 1980 the average commute was 21.7 minutes,in 1990 average commute was 22.4...(In CUSAT commuters are few) by SARITH ) The advent of modern commuting has had a large impact on life. It has allowed cities to expand to sizes which were previously not practical, and it has led to the proliferation of suburbs. Many large cities or conurbations are surrounded by commuter belts, also known as metropolitan areas, where people who work in the city or conurbation live. These regions are often called commuter towns, dormitory towns, or bedroom communities. As urban sprawl pushes farther and farther away from central business districts, new businesses can appear in outlying cities, leading to the existence of the reverse commuter who lives in a core city but works in the suburbs, and to a type of secondary commuter who lives in a more distant exurb and works in the outlying city or industrial suburb. Commuting by car is often regarded as a major contributing factor to traffic congestion and air pollution. In response, some governments and employers have introduced employee travel reduction programs that encourage such alternatives as carpooling and telecommuting. The word 'commute' is derived from the reduced or 'commuted' fare paid by the purchaser of a rail season ticket, where a lesser amount is paid, in advance, for a ticket covering journeys for a period into the future. In general, the longer the validity of the ticket, the greater the discount will be. See also *Geographical ability *Telecommuting *Transportation *Traveling References *Aarts, H., Verplanken, B., & van Knippenberg, A. (1997). Habit and information use in travel mode choices: Acta Psychologica Vol 96(1-2) Jun 1997, 1-14. *Adler, P. A., & Adler, P. (1984). The carpool: A socializing adjunct to the educational experience: Sociology of Education Vol 57(4) Oct 1984, 200-210. *Alexander, L. M., Inchley, J., Todd, J., Currie, D., Cooper, A. R., & Currie, C. (2005). The broader impact of walking to school among adolescents: Seven day accelerometry based study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7524) Nov 2005, 1061-1062. *Allen, S. (2008). Finding home: Challenges faced by geographically mobile families: Family Relations Vol 57(1) Jan 2008, 84-99. *Anderson, E. A. (1992). Decision-making style: Impact on satisfaction of the commuter couples' lifestyle: Journal of Family and Economic Issues Vol 13(1) Spr 1992, 5-21. *Anderson, E. A., & Spruill, J. W. (1993). The dual-career commuter family: A lifestyle on the move: Marriage & Family Review Vol 19(1-2) 1993, 131-147. *Antes, J. R., McBride, R. B., & Collins, J. D. (1988). The effect of a new city traffic route on the cognitive maps of its residents: Environment and Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 1988, 75-91. *Badland, H. M., Schofield, G. M., & Schluter, P. J. (2007). Objectively Measured Commute Distance: Associations with Actual Travel Modes and Perceptions to Place of Work or Study in Auckland, New Zealand: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 4(1) Jan 2007, 80-86. *Baker, S. P., Lamb, M. W., Li, G., & Dodd, R. S. (1993). Human factors in crashes of commuter airplanes: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 64(1) Jan 1993, 63-68. *Baldazzi, B., & Romano, M. C. (2006). Types and forms of non-daily commuting in Italian population: Social Indicators Research Vol 77(3) Jul 2006, 499-520. *Bassani, C. D. (2007). The Japanese tanshin funin: A neglected family type: Community, Work & Family Vol 10(1) Feb 2007, 111-131. *Bauer, M. J., Rottunda, S., & Adler, G. (2003). Older Women and Driving Cessation: Qualitative Social Work: Research and Practice Vol 2(3) Sep 2003, 309-325. *Beardsley, K., Wish, E. D., Fitzelle, D. B., O'Grady, K., & Arria, A. M. (2003). Distance traveled to outpatient drug treatment and client retention: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 25(4) Dec 2003, 279-285. *Bergen, K. M., Kirby, E., & McBride, M. C. (2007). "How do you get two houses cleaned?": Accomplishing family caregiving in commuter marriages: Journal of Family Communication Vol 7(4) 2007, 287-307. *Bloom, L. Z. (2005). The Two-Thousand-Mile Commute. Nashville, TN: Vanderbilt University Press. *Blumstein Elder, R. J. (1987). An investigation of the effects of student personality and college climate on college outcomes at an urban commuter college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bunker, B. B., Zubeck, J. M., Vanderslice, V. J., & Rice, R. W. (1992). Quality of life in dual-career families: Commuting versus single-residence couples: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 54(2) May 1992, 399-407. *Burke, R. J. (1995). Commuting to work: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(1) Feb 1995, 49-50. *Cha, D.-d. (1984). Disaggregate, behavioral, two-stage travel demand model: Choice set identification and choice process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Colbert, M., & Livingstone, D. (2006). Important context changes for talking and text messaging during homeward commutes: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 433-441. *Collins, C. M., & Chambers, S. M. (2005). Psychological and Situational Influences on Commuter-Transport-Mode Choice: Environment and Behavior Vol 37(5) Sep 2005, 640-661. *Coogan, M. A., Karash, K. H., Adler, T., & Sallis, J. (2007). The role of personal values, urban form, and auto availability in the analysis of walking for transportation: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 21(4, Suppl) Mar-Apr 2007, 363-370. *Cooney, R. S., & Nonnamaker, J. B. (1992). Alcohol behavior: Commuting versus resident students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 33(5) Sep 1992, 395-402. *Cooper, A. R., Andersen, L. B., Wedderkopp, N., Page, A. S., & Froberg, K. (2005). Physical Activity Levels of Children Who Walk, Cycle, or Are Driven to School: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 29(3) Oct 2005, 179-184. *Culbert, L. R., Good, J. L., & Lachenmeyer, J. R. (1988). The social networks of the commuting college student. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Curtis, R. L. (1957). More Effective Use of Commuter Time: American Psychologist Vol 12(3) Mar 1957, 165. *Descartes, L., Kottak, C. P., & Kelly, A. (2007). Chauffeuring and commuting: A story of work, family, class, and community: Community, Work & Family Vol 10(2) May 2007, 161-178. *Dickson-Markman, F. (1987). Review of Commuter Marriage: A Study of Work and Family: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 4(1) Mar 1987, 111-112. *Dubrin, A. J. (1991). Comparison of the job satisfaction and productivity of telecommuters versus in-house employees: A research note on work in progress: Psychological Reports Vol 68(3, Pt 2) Jun 1991, 1223-1234. *Dunkin, P. R. (1991). Ending the commute: Communication strategies of couples during reintegration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dutcher, D. D., Finley, J. C., Luloff, A. E., & Johnson, J. B. (2007). Connectivity with nature as a measure of environmental values: Environment and Behavior Vol 39(4) Jul 2007, 474-493. *Evans, G. W., & Wener, R. E. (2006). Rail Commuting Duration and Passenger Stress: Health Psychology Vol 25(3) May 2006, 408-412. *Evans, G. W., & Wener, R. E. (2007). Crowding and personal space invasion on the train: Please don't make me sit in the middle: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 27(1) Mar 2007, 90-94. *Evans, G. W., Wener, R. E., & Phillips, D. (2002). The morning rush hour: Predictability and commuter stress: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(4) Jul 2002, 521-530. *Fine, R. (1989). Geography and the superego: A contribution to psychogeography and the psychology of travel. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press. *Flannelly, K. J., & McLeod, M. S. (1989). A multivariate analysis of socioeconomic and attitudinal factors predicting commuters' mode of travel: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 27(1) Jan 1989, 64-66. *Flannelly, K. J., McLeod, M. S., Behnke, R. W., & Flannelly, L. (1990). Assessing consumers' interest in using alternative transportation modes of commuting: Psychological Reports Vol 67(3, Pt 1) Dec 1990, 875-878. *Frank, L., Kerr, J., Chapman, J., & Sallis, J. (2007). Urban form relationships with walk trip frequency and distance among youth: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 21(4, Suppl) Mar-Apr 2007, 305-311. *Fujii, S., & Garling, T. (2003). Development of script-based travel mode choice after forced change: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 6(2) Jun 2003, 117-124. *Fujii, S., Garling, T., & Kitamura, R. (2001). Changes in drivers' perceptions and use of public transport during a freeway closure: Effects of temporary structural change on cooperation in a real-life social dilemma: Environment and Behavior Vol 33(6) Nov 2001, 796-808. *Gardner, B., & Abraham, C. (2007). What drives car use? A grounded theory analysis of commuters' reasons for driving: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 10(3) May 2007, 187-200. *Garling, T., Axhausen, K., & Brydsten, M. (1996). Travel choice and the goal/process utility distinction: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 10(1) Feb 1996, 65-74. *Gatersleben, B., Clark, C., Reeve, A., & Uzzell, D. (2007). The impact of a new transport link on residential communities: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 27(2) Jun 2007, 145-153. *Gatersleben, B., & Uzzell, D. (2007). Affective appraisals of the daily commute: Comparing perceptions of drivers, cyclists, walkers, and users of public transport: Environment and Behavior Vol 39(3) May 2007, 416-431. *Glover, J. W. (1993). The collegiate experience for the "forgotten majority": A test of a Tinto model to explain outcomes for commuters in urban universities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Govaerts, K., & Dixon, D. N. (1988). ... until careers do us part: Vocational and marital satisfaction in the dual-career commuter marriage: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 11(4) 1988, 265-281. *Gulian, E., Matthews, G., Glendon, A. I., Davies, D. R., & et al. (1989). Dimensions of driver stress: Ergonomics Vol 32(6) Jun 1989, 585-602. *Hafner, S., Kordy, H., & Kachele, H. (2001). Need of mental health care in commuters: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 51(9-10) Sep-Oct 2001, 373-376. *Hakamies-Blomqvist, L., Raitanen, T., & O'Neill, D. (2002). Driver ageing does not cause higher accident rates per km: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 5(4) Dec 2002, 271-274. *Hamed, M. M., & AlZu'bi, B. K. (2001). Selectivity bias in econometric choice models: An empirical study: Dirasat: Administrative Sciences Vol 28(1) Jan 2001, 239-249. *Hamlin, G. E. (1999). Driving home: Parental commuting and depressive symptoms in young adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Heelan, K. A., Donnelly, J. E., Jacobsen, D. J., Mayo, M. S., Washburn, R., & Greene, L. (2005). Active commuting to and from school and BMI in elementary school children--Preliminary data: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 31(3) May 2005, 341-349. *Helstrup, T., & Magnussen, S. (2001). The mental representation of familiar, long-distance journeys: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 21(4) Dec 2001, 411-421. *Heurlin-Norinder, M. (2003). Accessibility or obstacles? Children's independent mobility and valuation of the outdoor environment. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Hladky, A., Blazkova, V., Frantik, E., Hlavkova, J., & et al. (1996). Cardiovascular response indicates a higher stress from the journey to work in blind people: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 37(5) Dec 1996, 204-208. *Hu, G., Pekkarinen, H., Hanninen, O., Yu, Z., Guo, Z., & Tian, H. (2002). Commuting, leisure-time physical activity, and cardiovascular risk factors in China: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 34(2) Feb 2002, 234-238. *Hunecke, M., Blobaum, A., Matthies, E., & Hoger, R. (2001). Responsibility and environment: Ecological norm orientation and external factors in the domain of travel mode choice behavior: Environment and Behavior Vol 33(6) Nov 2001, 830-852. *Inman, P., & Pascarella, E. (1998). The impact of college residence on the development of critical thinking skills in college freshmen: Journal of College Student Development Vol 39(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 557-568. *Jackson, A. P., Brown, R. P., & Patterson-Stewart, K. E. (2000). African Americans in dual-career commuter marriages: An investigation of their experiences: The Family Journal Vol 8(1) Jan 2000, 22-36. *Joireman, J. A. (1996). Differing perceptions of the interdependence structure underlying commuting decisions: The role of social value orientation, trust and travel related concerns. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Joireman, J. A., Van Lange, P. A. M., Kuhlman, D. M., Van Vugt, M., & Shelley, G. P. (1997). An interdependence analysis of commuting decisions: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 441-463. *Joireman, J. A., Van Lange, P. A. M., & Van Vugt, M. (2004). Who Cares About the Environmental Impact of Cars? Those With an Eye Toward the Future: Environment and Behavior Vol 36(2) Mar 2004, 187-206. *Joireman, J. A., Van Lange, P. A. M., Van Vugt, M., Wood, A., Leest, T. V., & Lambert, C. (2001). Structural solutions to social dilemmas: A field study on commuters' willingness to fund improvements in public transit: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 31(3) Mar 2001, 504-526. *Joseph, A. E., & Hallman, B. C. (1996). Caught in the triangle: The influence of home, work and elder location on work-family balance: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 15(3) Fal 1996, 393-412. *Kaniuka, M. J. (1986). The journey to work of mothers in one- and two-parent families living in metropolitan areas: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kantak, A. (1994). Toward an understanding of factors influencing intention to rideshare. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Karnowski, S., & White, B. J. (2002). The role of facility managers in the diffusion of organizational telecommuting: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(3) May 2002, 322-334. *Kirschenbaum, A., & Goldberg, A. I. (1992). The rural village commuter: Social constraints on labor force activity: Israel Social Science Research Vol 7(1-2) 1992, 119-134. *Kluger, A. N. (1998). Commute variability and strain: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 1998, 147-165. *Koskenoja, P. M. K. (1996). The effect of unreliable commuting time on commuter preferences. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Koslowsky, M. (1997). Commuting stress: Problems of definition and variable identification: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 46(2) Apr 1997, 153-173. *Koslowsky, M., Kluger, A. N., & Reich, M. (1995). Commuting stress: Causes, effects, and methods of coping. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Koslowsky, M., & Krausz, M. (1993). On the relationship between commuting, stress symptoms, and attitudinal measures: A LISREL application: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 29(4) Dec 1993, 485-492. *Kurland, N. B., & Bailey, D. E. (1999). Telework: The advantages and challenges of working here, there, anywhere, and anytime: Organizational Dynamics Vol 28(2) Fal 1999, 53-68. *Lantz, H. R., & McCrary, J. S. (1955). An analysis of parent-student relationships of university student commuters and non-commuters: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 2(1) Spr 1955, 43-46. *Lee, S. (1998). Higher earnings, bursting trains and exhausted bodies: The creation of travelling psychosis in post-reform China: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(9) Nov 1998, 1247-1261. *Leung, S. S. H., & Shiu, A. T. Y. (2007). Experience of Hong Kong patients awaiting kidney transplantation in mainland China: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(11c) Nov 2007, 341-349. *Lindberg, E., Garling, T., & Montgomery, H. (1990). The impact of travel cost and travel time on residential preferences and choices: Umea Psychological Reports No 199 1990, 11. *Lough, P. D. (1996). The impact of commuting on perceptions of occupational stress. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Loukopoulos, P., Jakobsson, C., Garling, T., Meland, S., & Fujii, S. (2006). Understanding the process of adaptation to car-use reduction goals: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 9(2) Mar 2006, 115-127. *Lucas, J. L., & Heady, R. B. (2002). Flextime commuters and their driver stress, feelings of time urgency, and commute satisfaction: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 16(4) Sum 2002, 565-572. *Lund, H., Willson, R. W., & Cervero, R. (2006). A Re-evaluation of Travel Behavior in California TODs: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 23(3) Aut 2006, 247-263. *Magnuson, S., & Norem, K. (1999). Challenges for higher education couples in commuter marriages: Insights for couples and counselors who work with them: The Family Journal Vol 7(2) Apr 1999, 125-134. *Marston, J. R., & Church, R. L. (2005). A relative access measure to identify barriers to efficient transit use by persons with visual impairments: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(13) Jul 2005, 769-779. *Marvin, C. A. (1994). Cartalkp Conversational topics of preschool children en route home from preschool: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 25(3) Jul 1994, 146-155. *Mason, T. A. (1994). The commuters' alma mater: Profiles of college student experiences at a commuter institution. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Merom, D., Miller, Y., Lymer, S., & Bauman, A. (2005). Effect of Australia's walk to work day campaign on adults' active commuting and physical activity behavior: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 19(3) Jan-Feb 2005, 159-162. *Mutrie, N., Carney, C., Blamey, A., Crawford, F., Aitchison, T., & Whitelaw, A. (2002). "Walk in to Work Out": A randomised controlled trial of a self help intervention to promote active commuting: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 56(6) Jun 2002, 407-412. *Noland, R. B. (1995). Perceived risk and modal choice: Risk compensation in transportation systems: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 27(4) Aug 1995, 503-521. *Novaco, R. W., Kliewer, W., & Broquet, A. (1991). Home environmental consequences of commute travel impedance: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 19(6) Dec 1991, 881-909. *Novaco, R. W., Stokols, D., & Milanesi, L. (1990). Objective and subjective dimensions of travel impedance as determinants of commuting stress: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 18(2) Apr 1990, 231-257. *Oja, P., Vuori, I., & Paronen, O. (1998). Daily walking and cycling to work: Their utility as health-enhancing physical activity: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 33(Suppl 1) Apr 1998, S87-S94. *Padilla, L. A. (1996). Philippine mobility and fertility in the 1980s. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pascarella, E. T. (1985). The influence of on-campus living versus commuting to college on intellectual and interpersonal self-concept: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 26(4) Jul 1985, 292-299. *Pazy, A., Pintzov, T., & Salomon, I. (1995). Factors in the willingness of female commuters to extend commuting time or distance: Megamot Vol 37(1-2) Nov 1995, 51-75. *Pietri, F., Leclerc, A., Boitel, L., Chastang, J.-F., & et al. (1992). Low-back pain in commercial travelers: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 18(1) Feb 1992, 52-58. *Polydoropoulou, A. (1998). Modeling user response to Advanced Travelers Information Systems (ATIS). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Prideaux, B., & McClymont, H. (2006). The Changing Profile of Caravanners in Australia: International Journal of Tourism Research Vol 8(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 45-58. *Quigley, D. O. (1984). An investigation of the relationship between values and marital satisfaction of airline commuters who have established households in geographic regions apart from their spouses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reid, R. A. (1994). The journey to school: The young commuter. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reiterer, B., & Amann, A. (2006). Women, age and mobility in traffic: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 39(1) Feb 2006, 22-32. *Rodler, C., & Kirchler, E. (2001). Everyday life of commuters' wives. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Rosenberg, D. E., Sallis, J. F., Conway, T. L., Cain, K. L., & McKenzie, T. L. (2006). Active Transportation to School Over 2 Years in Relation to Weight Status and Physical Activity: Obesity Vol 14(10) Oct 2006, 1771-1776. *Rotter, J. C., Barnett, D. E., & Fawcett, M. L. (1998). On the Road Again: Dual-Career Commuter Relationships: The Family Journal Vol 6(1) Jan 1998, 46-48. *Salminen, S. (2003). Seriousness Of Traffic Accidents During Work And Commuting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(1) Aug 2003, 147-150. *Schaeffer, M. H., Street, S. W., Singer, J. E., & Baum, A. (1988). Effects of control on the stress reactions of commuters: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 18(11, Pt 1) Sep 1988, 944-957. *Selley, C., King, E., Peveler, R., Osola, K., Martin, N., & Thompson, C. (1997). Post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms and the Clapham rail accident: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 171 Nov 1997, 478-482. *Shaheen, S. A. (2000). Dynamics in behavioral adaptation to a transportation innovation. A case study of CarLink: A smart carsharing system. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sisson, S. B., Lee, S. M., Burns, E. K., & Tudor-Locke, C. (2006). Suitability of commuting by bicycle to Arizona elementary schools: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 20(3) Jan-Feb 2006, 210-213. *Smith, M. J. (2008). Addressing the security needs of women passengers on public transport: Security Journal Vol 21(1-2) Feb-Apr 2008, 117-133. *Sriram, N. (2002). The role of gender, ethnicity, and age in intergroup behavior in a naturalistic setting: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 51(2) Apr 2002, 251-265. *Suryo, R., Fan, C.-M., & Weiler, S. (2007). Commuting choices and congestion taxes in industrializing Indonesia: Social Science Journal Vol 44(2) 2007, 253-273. *Szyliowicz, J. S. (2003). Decision-making, intermodal transportation, and sustainable mobility: Towards a new paradigm: International Social Science Journal Vol 55(2) Jun 2003, 185-197. *Tabibi, Z., & Pfeffer, K. (2007). Finding a safe place to cross the road: The effect of distractors and the role of attention in children's identification of safe and dangerous road-crossing sites: Infant and Child Development Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 193-206. *Taylor, A. S. (1987). Dual career couples and geographic transfer: Executives' reactions to commuter marriage and attitude toward the move: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Taylor, A. S., & Lounsbury, J. W. (1988). Dual-career couples and geographic transfer: Executives' reactions to commuter marriage and attitude toward the move: Human Relations Vol 41(5) May 1988, 407-424. *Taylor, B., & Taylor, A. (1989). Social casework and environmental cognition: Mobility training for community mental health services: Social Work Vol 34(5) Sep 1989, 463-467. *Tilt, J. H., Unfried, T. M., & Roca, B. (2007). Using objective and subjective measures of neighborhood greenness and accessible destinations for understanding walking trips and BMI in Seattle, Washington: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 21(4, Suppl) Mar-Apr 2007, 371-379. *Timperio, A., Ball, K., Salmon, J., Roberts, R., Giles-Cort, B., Simmons, D., et al. (2006). Personal, Family, Social, and Environmental Correlates of Active Commuting to School: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 30(1) Jan 2006, 45-51. *Trinkaus, J. (1992). Contrasting departure service of commuter railroad trains: An informal look: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(1) Feb 1992, 169-170. *Tryon, G. S. (1984). Problems commuters, residence hall students, and students from different academic years bring to counseling: College Student Journal Vol 18(3) Fal 1984, 215-221. *Tudor-Locke, C., Neff, L. J., Ainsworth, B. E., Addy, C. L., & Popkin, B. M. (2002). Omission of active commuting to school and the prevalence of children's health-related physical activity levels: The Russian Longitudinal Monitoring Study: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 28(6) Nov 2002, 507-512. *Valente, L. (1999). A study of the relationship between residential status and first year performance of educationally and economically disadvantaged college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Van Lange, P. A. M., Van Vugt, M., Meertens, R. M., & Ruiter, R. A. C. (1998). A social dilemma analysis of commuting preferences: The roles of social value orientation and trust: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 28(9) May 1998, 796-820. *van Rooy, D. L. (2006). Effects of Automobile Commute Characteristics on Affect and Job Candidate Evaluations: A Field Experiment: Environment and Behavior Vol 38(5) Sep 2006, 626-655. *Van Rooy, D. L., Rotton, J., & Gregory, P. J. (2005). On the Road: Situational Determinants of Aggressive Driving. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Van Vugt, M., Meertens, R. M., & Van Lange, P. A. M. (1995). Car versus public transportation? The role of social value orientations in a real-life social dilemma: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 25(3) Feb 1995, 258-278. *van Vugt, M., van Lange, P. A., & Meertens, R. M. (1997). Social dilemma analysis for transportation decisions: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 52(1) Jan 1997, 10-21. *Van Vugt, M., Van Lange, P. A. M., & Meertens, R. M. (1996). Commuting by car or public transportation? A social dilemma analysis of travel mode judgments: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 26(3) May-Jun 1996, 373-395. *Van Vugt, M., Van Lange, P. A. M., Meertens, R. M., & Joireman, J. A. (1996). How a structural solution to a real-world social dilemma failed: A field experiment on the first carpool lane in Europe: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 59(4) Dec 1996, 364-374. *Wall, R., Devine-Wright, P., & Mill, G. A. (2005). Psychological Predictors in Context: An Empirical Study of Interactions between Determinants of Car Use Intentions. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Walsleben, J. A., Norman, R. G., Novak, R. D., O'Malley, E. B., Rapoport, D. M., & Strohl, K. P. (1999). Sleep habits of Long Island Rail Road commuters: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 22(6) Sep 1999, 728-734. *Wen, L. M., Orr, N., Millett, C., & Rissel, C. (2006). Driving to work and overweight and obesity: Findings from the 2003 New South Wales Health Survey, Australia: International Journal of Obesity Vol 30(5) May 2006, 782-786. *Wener, R. E., & Evans, G. W. (2007). A Morning Stroll: Levels of Physical Activity in Car and Mass Transit Commuting: Environment and Behavior Vol 39(1) Jan 2007, 62-74. *Westman, M. (2004). Strategies for Coping With Business Trips: A Qualitative Exploratory Study: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 11(2) May 2004, 167-176. *Wheeler, J. S. (1995). A comparative analysis of conditions and situations perceived as sources of occupational stress among Alabama public school teachers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *White, G. W., Paine-Andrews, A., Matthews, R. M., & Fawcett, S. B. (1995). Home access modifications: Effects on community visits by people with physical disabilities: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 28(4) Win 1995, 457-463. *White, S. M., & Rotton, J. (1998). Type of commute, behavioral aftereffects, and cardiovascular activity: A field experiment: Environment and Behavior Vol 30(6) Nov 1998, 763-780. *Will, K. E., & Geller, E. S. (2004). Increasing the safety of children's vehicle travel: From effective risk communication to behavior change: Journal of Safety Research Vol 35(3) Fal 2004, 263-274. *Williamson, J., & Barrow, C. (1994). Errors in everyday routefinding: A classification of types and possible causes: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 8(5) Oct 1994, 513-524. *Wilson, R. J., Anderson, S. A., & Fleming, W. M. (1987). Commuter and resident students' personal and family adjustment: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 28(3) May 1987, 229-233. *Wolfe, J. S. (1992). The relationship of a freshman year experience for resident and commuter students to the social and academic integration, commitment, academic success and persistence of first-year college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zacharias, J. (2003). Choosing sustainability: The persistence of non-motorized transport in Chinese cities. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. External links *US Commuting Averages (2002) *Some Commuters are travelling from France to London *Platform 11 - Ireland's National Rail Commuter Group Category:Transportation Category:Transportation psychology